Frozen: Inferno
by Ultronus Prime
Summary: When a tyrant comes to Arendelle with an axe to grind, seeking to dethrone the "Ice Queen", Elsa, Anna and Kristoff must fight for their lives, and for the future of Arendelle, against the merciless Baron Kruger Helsgrad, and the combined might of Weselton and the Southern Isles. (Includes other characters from Disney.)
1. Marriage Interrupted or Fate Intervening

Chapter 1:

"A Marriage Interrupted, or Fate intervenes?"

 _Lord Cutler Beckett, Dead Mans Chest._

Elsa was awe struck, and completely lost for words. Anna, her darling baby sister, was a vision of heavenly beauty, adorned in their mothers wedding gown. Anna beamed as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, while her maidens applied the finishing touches to her bridal ensemble. Elsa noticed Gerda, the head maid, take out a handkerchief and wipe away some tears. Elsa was hardly surprised, since Gerda practically raised Anna after their parents' death.

After Gerda and the maids left the room, a wave of guilt washed over Elsa. She should have been there, she should have supported her, all those years of silence and isolation. Now here they were, on her sisters big day, all that time lost, and it felt like she was losing her again, this time to Kristoff. Elsa closed her eyes and hung her head, guilt and remorse weighing her down.

Anna noticed a change in temperature, and looked over to her elder sister, seeing ice begin to crawl along the rug from under Elsa's dress, the same she wore at her coronation. Anna threw her sister an apologetic smile before walking over to her and taking her exposed hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" Elsa looked up into her sisters eyes, barely speaking above a whisper "It's just, all those years I spurned you away and left you alone. I caused you so much pain. Because of me, you nearly froze to death and yet somehow, you still love me, and we rebuilt our relationship. But here we are on your wedding day, and it feels like I'm losing you all over again. I know I'm being selfish, but-"

Elsa was cut off by a suffocating embrace from Anna. "Elsa, you're not selfish. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. Kristoff will be my husband, but you're my sister, we share blood. I love you, and I'll never stop loving you." Elsa smiled into her sisters shoulder and returned the hug. Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door from Kai, the chief steward. "Pardon me Your Majesties, but it's time."

Kristoff stood at the altar, gazing out at the chapel congregation. Most of the guests were the dignitaries that attended Elsas coronation, while some were relatives of the sisters, like the Princess of Corona. Kristoff couldn't remember her name, but he know it was something weird. She was the one with the hair, he thought, which didn't really narrow it down. He'd met so many royals over the last number of days, they all started to look the same. However, the Princess' husband ("Was it Flynn or Eugene. Or was it both," Kristoff mused) did know how to through a bachelor party.

Kristoff looked to his left to see his best "men", Sven and Olaf, both looking their best. Olaf even wore a cravat. "Nervous, my son?" Kristoff turned to see Bishop Crilly wearing a kind smile. "That obvious, huh." was the best Kristoff could say in response. "This is not my first wedding, young man" the Bishop chuckled, before reaching up his sleeve and pulling out a flask. "Take this, Master Bjorgman. 'Tis a potion that grants its user unlimited courage" he whispered. Kristoff took the flask and opened it, before putting the cap to his lips and taking a large swig of the potion. The taste burned his mouth, and caused his face to sour. Kristoff stared at Bishop Crilly "What kind of courage potion is this?!" The Bishop answered nonchalantly. "Irish whiskey."

Kristoffs mouth made an "oh" sound, before taking a smaller drink. Soon after he returned the flask to the Bishop, the choir began the wedding march. Kristoff turned as the congregation stood, only to see his bride, who looked like an angel had fallen from the heavens. She was being walked up by her sister, who looked like she was brimming with pride and, Kristoff thought, just a hint of sadness. The Royal Guard, led by Captain Haugren, filed in behind them. Soon, the procession arrived at the altar, where Anna and Elsa hugged briefly, before Elsa turned to Kristoff, embracing him just as she had done Anna. Elsa stood on her toes and whispered into his ear "Take care of my sister." Kristoff looked over at his bride to be. "Always." Elsa stood down from the altar and took her place among the guests, allowing the ceremony to begin.

After what felt like an eternity, it was finally time for the vows. Bishop Crilly turned to Kristoff first. "Kristoff Bjorgman, Royal Ice Master of Arendelle, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" Kristoff looked deep into Anna's blue eyes. "I do." Anna grinned like a Cheshire cat, and supressed a giggle. The Bishop then turned to Anna. "Anna Agdarsdotter, Princess of Arendelle, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and health, till-"

The Bishop was interrupted by the opening of the chapel doors, followed by the marching of a Palace Guard. The guard went to Captain Haugren, and whispered something in his ear. Haugren gave the guard a look of incredulity, before bending down to the sitting Queen, and whispered to her "Your Majesty, there are a number of war frigates after docking in the harbour. Their leader and his second in command are in the castle. He wants to speak with you." Elsa nodded her head, rose from her seat and left the chapel, leaving everyone in stunned silence. The Bishop coughed, and broke the silence. "Shall I continue?" Kristoff and Anna both turned to the Bishop, stunned. "Um, I'll take that as a no, then."

Elsa entered her throne room, flanked by Captain Haugren and her Royal Guard. She saw the two men instantly, both with their backs turned to her. One was distinctly larger tham the other, and wore a deep burgundy cape with a collar, while his copper coloured hair was slicked back. The smaller man wore a black military tunic and had auburn hair. Elsa cleared her throat before speaking "Gentlemen, if you're here to declare war, you picked the WRONG day." On hearing her voice both men turned, but neither curtsied. The larger man was actually quite handsome; a square jaw, distinctive cheek bones, a proportional nose and, Elsa noticed, a large scar on the left side of his face that ran from his forehead to the corner of his mouth. He wore a red tunic with gold embroidery under the burgundy cloak, with dark brown boots and matching leather gloves. He was easily bigger than Kristoff. The other man wore a black military tunic, with gold buttons on his chest and red embroidery. His face was- Elsa stopped dead in her tracks.

"You." Elsa blanked.

"Me." Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles responded.

The larger man intervened. "Queen Elsa, my name is Baron Kruger Von Helsgrad of the kingdom of Eldurfjord. I am here on behalf of the Nordic Alliance of Nations, of which Arendelle is a member, if you recall." Elsa nodded. She was aware of the Alliance. It was established during her fathers reign, and included many countries from the region, like Arendelle, Weselton and the Southern Isles.

Baron Kruger smiled. "Good. Then it is my duty to deliver you this information, your Majesty". He took a scroll out from behind his back, unfurled it, and started reading.

" _ **Due to the significant amount of supporting evidence, and the testimony of one Duke Willhelm of Weselton, it is hereby decreed that Elsa Agdarsdotter, Queen of Arendelle is a danger not only to the Nordic Alliance of Nations, but to her own nation of Arendelle as well. Therefore, she is ordered to relinquish her crown and surrender all other titles and lands, or face open war."**_

Authors Notes: OK, so this is basically a page 1 rewrite. I'm way happier with it now. Let me know what you guys think though.


	2. The Ultimatum

Chapter 2:

"All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us."

 _Gandalf the Grey, the Fellowship of the Ring._

Elsas head was spinning, while the sound of her elevated heartbeat was deafening to her ears. After three years, the man who used her sister and tried to murder her on the fjord had returned, bringing with him some Baron she had never heard of, and an army, demanding that she surrender her title as Queen. Elsa took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself before ice started to appear. While she was successful in preventing the ice, there was a visible drop in room temperature, which caused the two men's breath to manifest as fog.

Elsa looked up to Hans, hatred misshaping every feature on her face "I suppose you're over the moon with this. After all, you broke my sisters heart and tried to kill me to get it before, right? I should have known you'd come back to finish the job." Her words wer laced with venom, yet Hans remained somehow stoic, wearing a scowl of displeasure.

"Ecstatic. Forgive me for not leaping for joy, Your Majesty, bad back, you know. It was a long voyage here, after all." He afforded a little smirk at the end of his sentence.

Elsas fury brimmed over, as she began to march over the polished wooden floor, toward the Southern Prince "Why you narcissistic, self-centred, bast-"

Elsa was cut off by Baron Kruger, whom she suddenly remembered was in the room. "Your Majesty, please may we focus on the matter at hand. Mainly, your abdication." Elsa stopped and looked the larger man in the face. "So, allow me to understand: You want me to step down as Queen on the basis of a testimony made by a little Weasel who tried to have his own bodyguards kill me? You cannot be serious."

Kruger rolled his eyes and looked to Hans who, Elsa swore, shrunk a little under his gaze.

"Admittedly, the Dukes testimony did sway many heads of state in the alliance, but it is not the only reason." Kruger spoke softly, but his deep voice still reverberated in the grand throne room.

"Whether you like it or not, Your Majesty, you still inadvertently set off an eternal winter that nearly destroyed your kingdom. You pose a great risk not only to yourself, but to others as well, and imagine if you actually wanted to set off an eternal winter. The results could be catastrophic." Elsa bowed her head, and gripped her gown, allowing ice to crawl up her sleeves and down the skirt of her dress. Kruger continued "The Alliance has decided that, for the safety of all member nations, you abdicate your throne, passing it on to your heir which, if my information is correct, is Princess Anna."

Elsas grip on her dress eased as she looked back up to the Baron. "You come to my kingdom unannounced, with an army at your back and the promise of war. And you expect me to believe you?"

Kruger maintained an expressionless appearance. Behind him, Elsa noticed Hans was staring daggers into the back of the Barons head. He had obviously said something Hans wasn't happy about. "The armed presence, Your Majesty, is merely to manage the peaceful transition from your reign to the next. I have no wishes for war."

Elsa didn't believe him for one moment. There was something off and, judging by Hans' reactions and body language, there was more going on here than being made clear. Nonetheless, Elsa pushed her curious thoughts to one side and addressed Kruger with the utmost formality.

"You ask a great deal of me, Baron Kruger Von Helsgrad of Eldurfjord. I shall require time to deliberate on your most…generous offer."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Is till sunrise tomorrow acceptable?"

Elsa gave a curt nod, beckoning to Captain Haugren "Very well. Captain Haugren will escort you to a room in the-" "That won't be necessary, Your Majesty. We can stay on our ship, I have a longboat waiting. We won't be here for long anyway."

Elsa recomposed herself. "Alright then. Captain, escort these gentlemen to their boat, please." After a brief exchange of formalities, the intimidating Baron and the treacherous Prince were gone, and Elsa slumped into her throne, wondering what the hell she could do next.

Once on the longboat, Hans could no longer contain his anger. "We had an arrangement." Kruger turned to the Prince. "Excuse me?"

Hans looked up at the Baron. "We agreed Arendelle was to be mine. You agreed to that. Why did you say that Anna would take over?" Kruger pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Your brothers were right, you are a blithering idiot." Hans immediately looked uncomfortable upon the mere mention of his brothers, and looked down at the wooden hull of the longboat.

"I said that to keep her calm. I still intend the Alliances agreement with you, rest assured." Kruger reached up his sleeve and pulled out an old map. "This is a map of Arendelle, which leads to a place called The Valley of the Living Rock." Hans looked at the map, and back to Kruger. "Why do you want to go there?" Kruger looked Hans dead set in the face.

"Because something was taken from me. And I want it back."

"HE WANTS YOU TO WHAT ?!"

Elsa was sat on the couch in the old library, the same place she waited before her coronation, the same place Hans left Anna to die.

"He made it very clear, Anna: abdicate the throne, or else."

Anna stood in front of Elsa, like a mother berating a misbehaving child, while Kristoff leaned against the window behind them. Olaf and Sven were left outside in the courtyard, playing to occupy their time.

"And you said no, of course?"

"Actually, I just bought time. I need to know what we're up against."

Anna huffed "OK. It's just, the nerve of that creep, coming back, on MY wedding day, and demanding you to give up."

The trio were interrupted when Captain Haugren entered the room, with another man. He was a round, bald man, not too tall, but stood with an elegant pose. He bowed to the Queen and Princess. "Your Majesties."

Elsa nodded to him, and stood up to address the Captain. "Is it done?" The captain eased "Yes, Ma'am. Both visitors have returned to their ship. I have also fetched Minister Augustssen, as instructed." Elsa smiled at the experienced officer. "Thank you Haugren, you are dismissed." With a curt bow, The Captain of the Guard departed.

Elsa turned to Augustssen, who was her Minister for Foreign Affairs. "Well Minister, what have you learned?"

Augustssen spoke with a soft, quiet voice, barely above a whisper. "I have studied over the original pact of the Nordic Alliance of Nations, You Majesty, and I must regrettably inform you that it is within their right to depose you, so long as your reign may be a threat to the other nations."

Elsa slumped back onto the couch, defeated. Anna, sat next to her, putting her hand on her back in an attempt to sooth her. Augustssen continued.

"I also spoke to my sources about the Baron. He was born 4 years before yourself, Your Majesty, the second son of Stanislav Von Helsgrad, one of your fathers oldest friends. His older brother, Augustus, died under suspicious circumstances, some years ago. His uncle is the Archduke of Weselton, by dint of marrying the Archduchess, and his aunt is the Queen of the Southern Isles, making him Prince Hans' cousin by marriage. It also means that he has a great deal of influence in both nations. Alas, there is more."

Augustssen pulled out an old parchment and handed it to the queen. Elsa immediately noticed the signature of her father and the royal seal of Arendelle, as well as another seal and signature, from another country. "What is this?"

"This, Your Majesty, is a contract between your father, King Agdar, and the then Baron of Eldurfjord, Baron Stanislav von Helsgrad. It sought to unify the two great kingdoms of Arendelle and Eldurfjord."

Anna looked at the parchment over Elsas shoulder "How?"

Augustssen looked to the princess.

"Through the marriage of the eldest child of Arendelle and the second son of Eldurfjord."

Elsa dropped the contract and looked at Augustssen, fear gripping her chest.

"Yes, Your Majesty. You and Baron Kruger are to be married."

Author Notes:

Oh the drama. And an update, how cool. Anyway hope you enjoyed. If I were to give my OC's voices it would be:

Baron Kruger: Michael McElhatton (Roose Bolton, Game of Thrones)

Captain Haugren: David Wenham (Faramir, Karl, LOTR, Van Helsing, 300)

Minister Augustssen: Conlith Hill (Varys, Game of Thrones)

*Let's face it, Augustssen is basically Varys.


	3. The Kings of the Past

Chapter 3:

"A secrets worth depends on the people from whom the secret is being kept"

 _Carlos Luis Zafon, the Shadow in the Wind._

 _20 years ago…_

Agdarr of Arendelle was a storm of nerves and excitement. It had been years since he had seen his dearest friend, and he was concerned that he may have changed, possibly for the worst. He stood in the palace courtyard, arms folded behind his back. It was a warm summer day in Arendelle; the birds sang, and the water splashed in the magnificent fountain that was at the centre of the courtyard. The sun bore down of the copper haired king, causing his medals to glisten while he began to sweat.

As Agdarrs mind trained away to the thoughts of shade and refreshments, a bugle sounded, indicating the arrival of his old friend. With a nod from the king to the Palace Guard, the gates were opened, allowing a group on riders on horseback to enter.

The soldiers wore golden helmets, with golden chest armour, and green tunics underneath. Their trousers were a shade of brown, while their gloves and boots were dark black leather. Each rider had a sword at their hip, carried a spear, with a banner flying from it. The banner itself was green, with a golden stag on it. There were three gold crowns on the banner, one either side of the stags antlers, and one at its feet. It was the banner of Eldurfjord, and only one man did not carry it: its ruler.

Stanislav von Helsgrad descended from his black fjord horse. He wore the same ensemble as his guards, except he was helmetless and wore a green cape that buckled to a gold clasp on his chest.

Stanislav eyed Agdarr from head to toe. The Arendellian King noticed that his friends hair had thinned, but remained jet black. However his sharp facial features, which he had since his teenage years, remained the same. Stanislav was the first to speak, in the usual gruff tone that Agdarr had come to miss.

"You've still got that stupid moustache."

"Well, you've still got squinty eyes."

Stanislavs thin mouth broke into a small smile, as the two monarchs laughed and embraced each other. "It's good to see you again, Agdarr. It's been too long." Agdarr broke the embrace. "It has, old friend. It truly has." Agdarr turned to his steward, Kai. "See to it that Baron Von Helsgrads bannermen are well taken care of, Kai. Only the best ale will do."

Stanislav, however, interjected "That won't be necessary. I'm afraid I won't be staying, I have other duties to attend to back home. Can we go inside Agdarr, I'd rather discuss it immediately and in private." Agdarr was absolutely dumbfounded. "Yes, of course."

Agdarr and Stanislav entered the castle, and made for the kings office. Once there, both men took seats, while Agdarr poured two glasses of wine.

"So let me understand this: I don't see you for ten years, then you show up in my harbour, and now all this cloak and dagger rubbish. What's this all about, Stan?"

Agdarr offered his old friend the wine glass, which he took, before the King took his seat behind his desk, taking a sip of wine. Stanislav looked up to him.

"It's about your sisters child."

Agdarr choked on his drink and coughed. His sister, Helene, had married King Claudius of Corona and, despite complications, had given birth to a daughter, Rapunzel. However, the child was abducted shortly after her birth. But this was years ago, why was it relevant now? Agdarr cleared his throat, and calmed himself before responding. "What of her? Do you know her whereabouts?"

Stanislav put his glass of wine on the desk. "Unfortunately, no. But that's not my problem."

The Baron stood up from his seat opposite Agdarr, and walked towards the window that looked out over Arendelles harbour.

"After Rapunzel was born, I was able to use my favour with your sister to broker an engagement between her daughter and my youngest son, Kruger. Did she tell you this?"

He turned back to Agdarr in time to see the King nod, before turning back to the window.

"Alas, the child has been missing for nearly 2 years now, yet her parents hold out hope for her return. I, however, am a realist. The child is lost and will likely remain so for the rest of time. They can light as many lanterns as they like, that won't bring her back."

Agdarr was shocked. He knew that Stanislav was always a realist, but his comments were bordering on cruel.

"Watch yourself, Stan. The child you're speaking of is my niece. A bit more courtesy needs to be shown." Stanislav nodded his head, acknowledging his mistake.

"My apologies. As I was saying, the disappearance of Princess Rapunzel means that Kruger is without a betrothed. That is why I am here."

"What do you mean-" Realisation suddenly dawned on Agdarr. Elsa. He meant Elsa.

"No."

"What do you mean "No"?"

Agdarr stood from behind his desk, eyes defiant and fists clenched.

"My daughter is barely a year old. I know you are my oldest friend, but I will not gamble with my child's future. There are too many variables. What if Kruger turns out wrong? What if he ends up cruel, or hateful, or abusive?!"

Stanislav walked from the window towards the Kings mahogany desk, before placing both hands on the polished surface, and leaned forward.

"And what if Elsa becomes a cruel, cold hearted wench. These are the risks we take, Agdarr, but we can shape their futures by raising them in the correct manner. To be fair, and just. That is our purpose as fathers, and as parents."

Agdarr flinched at the word "cold" but he soon sat back down placing his elbows on the desk. With a pensive expression, he intertwined his fingers and leaned his head against then, as Stanislav continued.

"Elsa is your heir. She will be Queen of Arendelle one day. She will have suitors line up from dawn till dusk, seeking her hand. Most of them will seek her hand purely for the chance to be King of their own kingdom. It can be stressful for all involved, particularly the princess. My proposal would eliminate that. Instead of a lifetime of having every sort of stranger hauled in front of her, she will have a lifetime to court, and wed this one man. And you will be able to trust his intentions, he is my own flesh and blood."

Agdarr did not move, as his mind was a battlefield of conflicting emotions.

On one hand, he wanted Elsa to marry out of love, like he had. But on the other, Stanislavs proposal was too good to ignore. Agdarr moved his hands and cleared his breath.

"You make a generous offer, Stanislav. However, my wife and child are currently with her parents in Swedeland, and I will not make a decision on the future of my child without the consent of her mother. I know that you are eager to return home, but I'm afraid you must do so without a definite answer."

Stanislav straightened his posture once again. I f he was disappointed, his expression didn't reflect it. "Of course, I did not expect a definitive answer. There will be another time for that. Alas, you are correct, however. I must depart. I have my own country to run after all."

After a brief exchange of formalities and goodbyes, Agdarr bade farewell to his old friend, and watched from the dock, with his steward Kai beside him, as the Eldurfjordian vessel began its journey home. By now, everyone on the palace staff, including Kai, knew of the Barons intensions.

"Beg pardon, Your Highness, but did you tell him?"

"Tell him what, Kai?" The Kings gaze did not move from the departing galleon.

"That whenever the Princess gets upset, it snows."

Agdarr looked from the ship to the water's surface. "No. He doesn't know.

Agdarr turned to his steward before starting back towards the castle. "And it will remain that way."

"If I may, Your Grace, did you tell him?"

Stanislav, was standing by the starboard railing of his ship. He turned to his bannerman, Sir Walter. One of his most trusted confidants.

"Tell him what?" Stanislav was dismissive.

Sir Walter readjusted himself.

"That when the little lord gets angry, things catch on fire."

Stanislav looked Sir Walter in the face. "No."

"May I ask why, Your Grace?"

"Because it was irrelevant. Anyway, we all have secrets, Sir Walter, but I doubt that my old friend has any secrets quite like that."

Authors Note:

So Kruger has(?) fire powers like Elsa has ice powers. Interesting. Anyway, I apologise for this chapter being a flashback, but it was necessary for narrative purposes. Next Chapter: Back to the present day: Kruger makes his move, Anna and Kristoff form a plan, Elsa weighs her options, and Hans gets pissed. Guest starring: Rapunzel and Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert.


	4. The Admirals Lament

_Authors Note:_

 _This chapter is Hans' internal monologue, his thoughts, his perspective, etc._

 _Oh, and when I said Hans would get pissed, I meant literally. That's what the T rating is for!_

* * *

Chapter 4:

"I will take what is mine, in Fire and Blood."

 _Daenerys Targaryen, Game of Thrones_

Hans Westergaard looked at his face in the mirror that hung from the wall of his cabin. Baron Kruger had returned to Arendelle alone, and so the Admiral had retired for the evening.

His cabin was a decent size: his comfortable bed was in one corner of the room, while his desk was in the other. His wardrobe contained his admiral's uniform, as well as his royal attire from the Southern Isles. But he no longer had the right to wear that.

He looked deeply into the green eyes that gazed back at him. His face no longer held the boyish charm it once did, thanks in no small part to the scars that now adorned it. His once neatly cropped hair was no tied back into a ponytail that ran down his back, just below his shoulders. Well, at least he still had his sideburns.

He smirked as he picked up a bottle of rum that was located on a nearby table.

Just where did it go so wrong?

He had arrived in Arendelle with one ambition: to escape. To escape the hellish prison fate had consigned him to. He knew what he needed to escape with: The Crown of Arendelle. So it was simple: woo the Queen and all your troubles will be over. He disembarked on his horse, Sitron, the only thing he had to a real friend.

It all went downhill after that.

First he nearly ran over some maiden who was prancing around the docks like some drunken tavern wench, only to discover she was the Princess, Anna. Somehow, in spite of nearly killing her, he managed to make a good impression, at the cost of a good soaking, mind.

Then came the coronation. The Queen was so distant, so cold. It was clear that she had raised several walls, even to her own sister. Hans knew he had little to no chance with her. But there was Anna, in many ways the polar opposite to her sister. She seemed so warm and lovable. Hans could easily imagine having a happy life with her, complete with a family. His family.

He danced with her, ate and drank with her, he even sang with her, for some reason.

And then he proposed.

And then she said Yes.

And then her sister revealed her mystical powers over ice and snow, froze the fjord, started an eternal winter and ran off to the mountains.

You know, as one does.

Hans walked over to his bed and sat down. He ran his hand through his hair as he drank his rum, and continued to recollect past events.

He remembered how he should never have let her go to the mountain. At that point, he didn't want her dead, but it was clear there was no stopping her. At least she left him in charge. He would have this chance to prove that he could run a kingdom.

He personally dispensed sheets and blankets to those who were cold. He opened the royal kitchens and commanded that hot soup and bread be served, while also opening the castles spare rooms to those whose homes were inhospitable in the cold weather. Then Anna's horse returned. Without its rider.

He personally led a group, complete with the Duke of Weselton's guards, to the North Mountain where, according to a local trader, Anna had gone, along with an ice merchant and his reindeer.

Anna wasn't there, but the Queen was. He remembered one of Weseltons Guards aiming a crossbow at her. He spotted the chandelier above, and diverted the arrow towards that, causing it to crash down, and incapacitate the Queen. Of course, after his failure, the guards who were with him thought he had meant to kill her.

No. Although it could have killed her, that was not his intention. Not that his intentions mattered, he supposed.

Then Anna returned. She was frozen to the bone. She said Elsa had struck her, that her heart was freezing. She needed true loves kiss. And that he, a Prince she barely knew, was her true love. He was shocked. How could she be so naïve? How could she be so clueless? She reminded him of a lost child, too stupid, too simple to understand the complexity of the world.

She reminded him, of himself

That was when he lost it.

In that moment, all his vitriol and hatred poured forward, a lifetime living in cruelty and negligence reared its head. He gloated at her despair, and laughed at her misfortune.

Just like his brothers taught him. Mostly at his expense.

When he left the room, and his ex-fiancée, he reconciled with the facts:

She would die. He knew he didn't love her. True, he had liked her, but her naivety was maddening. But He was shocked by his capacity for cruelty. He sounded just like his father, o his brothers, when he taunted her. He didn't know he had that in him.

And frankly, it made him sick.

Of the meaningless cruelty he had spurted, one statement rang true. He had to kill Elsa.

Not for cruelty's sake, not for his own personal pleasure. But for the good of the kingdom.

His kingdom.

It was his time. He would be the hero. He would slay the Evil Witch, and he would finally have it. What he always wanted. A crown, yes, power, definitely. But he treasured one above all these:

Love. Finally, he would be loved.

He made his way to her cell. It would be quick and painless, he promised himself.

They opened the cell. She was gone. As well as the far wall.

And there it was again. The anger. The fever.

The rage that turned good men cruel.

The problem with Hans was he wasn't exactly a good man to begin with.

And then came his moment of triumph. He had her, the Wicked Snow Witch, defeated on the ice. He looked on as she crumbled to the frozen surface.

He saw no naivety. He saw no pointless optimism. He saw no unbridled joy or warmth.

He saw hopelessness. He saw loss. He saw sorrow. He saw loneliness.

He saw himself. He saw a kindred spirit. He saw someone who could understand his pain. And then he hesitated. His last mistake.

Hans sat on his bed, elbows on knees, with his head in his hands. Why? Why did he hesitate?

He wrestled with himself internally, as he brandished his sword.

This was wrong. But he had to do it.

He stopped and began to raise his sword.

He had to save the kingdom. His kingdom.

And the higher he raised, the more his mouth twisted into a grin.

He would be free. Free of his tormentors. Free of his prison. Free of his past.

Yes he'd be alone, but he'd be alone and free.

He swung the sword. It never found its target.

He had sat on the floor of the Gaulterran brig, to be taken back to his 12 big brothers, as the ambassador put it. He made many vows that day. Never hesitate. Show No Fear, or Mercy. But, above all else, this one vow: Keep the cruelty and rage inside, but unleash it on those who deserve it.

After that debacle, he was shipped back to the Isles. He was branded a disgrace, and stripped of all titles, wealth and lands. He would have been sent to live on the street, save for his elder brother Lars, who persuaded his father to send him to work in the stables.

His brothers thought he wanted to punish Hans further by making him shovel horse dung. While this was half true, Hans also knew that it was because Lars knew Hans loved horses. Lars was always kinder to Hans then the others. The one brother he didn't hate.

A couple of years (and one giant, magic snowball later), his cousin, His Grace, Baron Kruger von Helsgrad of the United Kingdoms of Eldurfjord payed his father a visit. Hans' father always brown-nosed to Kruger: Eldurfjord was a growing military force, and a major player in the Alliance.

Turns out, Kruger is on a mission for the Alliance, and is going to Arendelle. He wants Hans to go with him.

Hans smirked as he recalled the memory. The minute he was dragged in front of his father, brothers, and cousin, Kruger made him an Admiral in the Eldurfjordian Navy. He told Hans that the Alliance was going to name him Regent of Arendelle following Elsa's abdication.

Essentially, they would make him King.

His father nearly had a seizure. One look from Kruger shut him up. Not a lot of people could do that to his father. His brothers all threw hissy fits, complaining how life wasn't fair.

They had no idea what "fair" meant.

Lars, however, shook his hand and wished him well.

He took vows that day. Never hesitate. Show No Fear, or Mercy. But, above all else, this one vow: Keep the cruelty and rage for those who deserve it.

Hans laid back on the bed. So here he was. In Arendelle. His dreams within reach. Finally, he would be King. Finally, he would be loved. Finally, he could have his own family.

Hans face furled into a frown. If his dreams were within reach, why was he a bottle deep in rum, with a pit in his stomach that could swallow a galleon?

He remembered his vow: Keep the cruelty and rage for those who deserve it. Now he had to ask himself: Did Anna deserve that cruelty and rage? Did Elsa? He drifted off to sleep, empty rum bottle in hand.

In his dreams, he saw no crown, he saw no ships, no kingdom, and no family.

He saw only his Hellfire.

He saw only the Ice Queen, as he murmured in his sleep.

"Elsa."

* * *

 _Authors Note:_

 _2 updates in 2 days! Where's my goddam paycheque?_

 _Anyway, I really got carried away with this chapter. But writing Hans is the most fun I've had since starting this fic. You can do so much with him, like make him redeemable, make him bat-shit crazy, or make him a bit of both. This is, in part, thanks to his terrible character development in the movie. Thanks for screwing up his character, Jen Lee and Chris Buck!_

 _To the chapter: Hans has scars on his face and a ponytail, for the Hans fangirls (I know you're out there.) Some Hanna and Helsa references, always interesting. A Batman v Superman reference (because I'm a nerd) and a Hunchback of Notre Dame reference. Now, in relation to that:_

 _I'm not saying Hans is obsessed with Elsa sexually (although we all knows she's hella fine), like Frollo/Esmeralda. It's more of the "we're totally kindred spirts, we should totally be together" thing. Note how he doesn't say Elsas name until the end. Reverence, perhaps?_

 _However, just because Hans has feelings (borderline obsession) with Elsa, doesn't mean Elsa has any romantic interest in Hans. So if you're not a fan of Helsa, don't worry, it may be quite one sided._

 _Unless I change my mind *insert Mark Hamill Joker laugh here._

 _Next chapter: Anna and Kristoff form a plan, while Elsa weighs her options._


End file.
